Premonitions
by kitamea
Summary: Horrible premonitions haunt Tyler. The boys must face the demons Mephistopheles sends after them and defeat Blackheart. Oh so slight Ghost Rider Crossover. TylerxReid CalebxPogue
1. Chapter 1

So, I've had this plot in my head for a while now. I read a Covenant/Ghost Rider fic once and it made me come up with my own spin off of the crossover. I can't remember the name of the fic off the top of my head but to my knowledge mine and theirs won't be similar. I hope ya'll missed me. I know I've been bad and I said I wouldn't start another one until I finished my others but this is one I'm writing to relieve me of stress while I'm studying for finals.

~Kitamea

* * *

It was storming outside. Tyler had called the other three boys over to the old colony house and none of them had arrived yet. That worried him. Reid was normally the first to arrive since he was in such close proximity, but with the weather taking a turn for the worse who knew how long it would take them. The young brunette stood gazing out the window, watching raindrops stream down to the windowsill while he waited. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"What brings you here on a night like this?" Gorman asked. While Tyler didn't want to worry the old man, he also realized that Gorman knew he would not be there if something were not wrong. The boys needed the book tonight. Even though it was a vague excuse, Gorman dismissed it and just nodded. The old man remained moving about the house and Tyler could tell that he felt just as anxious that the boys had not arrived yet. Tyler glanced down at his watch. He'd been waiting by the window for an hour.

Something was wrong.

The young witch dug his cell out of his slacks. He'd come straight from the school, startled to a point he'd never been before. He drove to the colony house in record time, luckily it hadn't begun raining at that point. He went to the basement and sat shaking for a good hour before finally feeling he could call everyone else without his voice betraying him, showing the others how startled he was.

Reid had been the first one he called. He was the closest not just in distance but also in friendship. The two of them had become even closer, although no one thought it was possible for two people to become closer than they already were. The blonde had assured him that he'd be there within the hour, but something had happened. '"Reid would never lie to me," Tyler reassured himself, "Something must have happened." The thunder startled Tyler out of his thoughts. It was now that he realized he'd never really stopped shaking. The sooner the other boys got there the sooner they could figure something out.

Like a beam of hope, headlights shined through the window. At seeing the black car Tyler smiled, Reid was finally here. The blonde witch bolted up to the door and Tyler couldn't tell if he was trying to get out of the rain or if he was concerned. As he entered the colony house Reid turned to the window where he knew Tyler would be waiting.

Tyler looked like a nervous wreck. He still had slight remnants of his school uniform: slacks, belt, and white collared shirt. What concerned Reid the most was Tyler had removed his tie and the front of his shirt was smeared with blood. "Shit," was the first word Reid uttered. He approached the brunette, letting his hands come up and grasp the blood stained clothing. "This is bad," the blonde frowned, "How bad was it?" Reid didn't need the boy to answer. The brunette was still shaking and pale. He couldn't look Reid in the eye. "You'll be ok, I promise." Tyler just shook his head, fighting back tears. "No, you'll be ok! I'd never lie to you." After a slight pause Tyler finally nodded. Reid told him to go sit in the sanctuary and the youngest brother reluctantly did as he was told.

Reid stood for a moment lost in his own thoughts when a creaking told him that he wasn't alone in the room. "It shouldn't have taken me this long," Reid turned to face the caretaker, "How has he been doing?"

Gorman shook his head before uttering a long sigh. "He hasn't spoken since he got here. He hid in the sanctuary for an hour before he called any of you and he refused to move from the window before you arrived." Reid nodded, his gaze returning to the window as another car pulled into the driveway. A wave of dizziness hit him and he had to grasp the wall for support. The car one was silver, Caleb's. Someone was getting out on the passenger side, which told Reid that Caleb had picked Pogue up along the way. The final two brothers did a similar sprint to the front door and upon entering turned immediately to Reid.

"Where's Tyler?" Caleb asked relieved that Reid was here.

"I told him to wait in the sanctuary. He's shaken up. I've never seen a premonition do this to him." Just before all of the boys ascended they developed a power unique from one another. Caleb's had been an undeniable strength. That strength plus his father's and his ascension allowed him to defeat Chase. Pogue could create barriers that couldn't be penetrated. His power made him practically invincible since any blow, magic or otherwise, couldn't hurt him. Reid's power was an all-seeing sight. He could see 360 degrees around him at all times, even through walls and other objects and for as far as he wanted. Tyler's power was future sight.

However, all of the boys' powers came with disadvantages. With Caleb's strength came fatigue that would put him into a coma for days. Pogue could only hold his shield for a minute at a time. Reid would have dizzy spells, which would overcome all of his senses. Tyler would get nosebleeds and his premonitions were uncontrollable.

"So just how bad was this one?" Pogue asked shaking the water from his long brown hair.

"Bad." Reid said simply. "The whole front of his shirt is covered in blood.

"Shit." The other two boys echoed his earlier sentiments.

The three boys opened the door to the sanctuary. It was dark, pitch black, but they had walked the spiral stairs a hundred times before. The three older witches could tell that Tyler had already disabled the traps so they quickened the descent into the sacred room. The further they walked they could see candles lit below, their faint light giving them distance markers until they reached the bottom. Tyler was already seated in his place, the bench on the lower left arm of the pentagram. Reid next to him at the lower right arm and Pogue sat at the upper left arm. The upper right arm belonged to Caleb but the top remained empty. That would've been Chase's spot.

In the dim candle light of he sanctuary Caleb and Pogue could finally get a good look at Tyler. His body was glowing, drenched in sweat. His hair was plastered to his forehead. The front of his shirt was sickeningly damp with blood and stuck to his heaving chest. The young witch was shaking uncontrollably and fighting to keep his eyes open. Caleb and Pogue were in shock, the premonitions had never been this bad.

"Tyler look at me." Caleb commanded. He could see the warning signs of another premonition happening. Tyler was fighting to keep his eyes open and his body had become limp. Tyler once described the feeling that came over him right before a premonition happened.

Caleb and Tyler had homeroom together when Tyler had gone completely limp and his nose began to bleed furiously. After escorting him to the nurse Caleb demanded to know what happened. "My head hurt a lot. Then, suddenly I felt uneven, almost like being dizzy. I couldn't keep my eyes open no matter how hard I tried and then I was outside my body. I was seeing things happen that never happened. I think I saw the future." Suddenly it occurred to Caleb what had just happened. Their baby boy just developed his own unique power. Caleb hugged him in the tightest embrace and when he pulled away Tyler just grinned, "I knew that was going to happen."

However all Caleb could think of was how to keep Tyler from having another premonition. He jumped off his bench and moved in front of Tyler, Reid and Pogue on his heels. "I can't make them stop, Caleb." Tyler's words slurred together, causing the older boy to frown. The way Tyler was slouched over and at this point leaning heavily on Reid meant he had already lost control of his body. There was nothing they could do but let the premonition come.

"Baby boy, it's too late to stop it. Just don't fight it. We'll be here to wake you up," Reid reassured him. He ran a hand absent mindedly through the younger boy's hair in an attempt to calm him down. Since Reid and Tyler shared a dorm, Reid had gotten used to the motions that he knew would make Tyler relax and performed them flawlessly. Pogue, however, had never witnessed Tyler having a premonition and watched in wide-eyed wonder.

"No, please," Tyler begged, his eyes becoming heavier and heavier, "no more." His nose began to bleed, adding to the already large collection of blood on his shirt. Finally, Tyler blacked out into sweet oblivion. Reid caught Tyler as his body became fully limp and held him, ready for the ambush of tears that would come when Tyler woke up.

"What do we do?" Pogue asked, very unnerved by the whole experience.

"We wait. When he starts to wake up then we wake him up because it helps him come out of it faster. Then we let him lay down and wait 'till he starts talking about it." Reid said nonchalantly. He'd been there for most of Tyler's premonitions and the recovery pattern was always the same. "What worries me is Tyler has never had two in one day." Reid paused as he watched tears stream out of Tyler's eyes, "and the one's he's had have never been this bad. He's going to need a lot of rest." Pogue just nodded and began biting his nails, a nervous habit that he just picked up.

Tyler sprung up, scaring the other three boys. His eyes were wide and full of tears. His chest was heaving. The blood had run down his chin leaving the others a chilling sight. "In four days I will become very ill," Tyler said, however the voice wasn't quite Tyler's. There was something wrong. Something the others couldn't place which sent chills down their spines. "I will be taken by forces unknown. Do not fight for me, as it is futile. This is your warning." Tyler's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed again.

"That's new." Reid attempted to lighten the situation, but all three of them knew that Tyler's premonitions were never wrong.

* * *

Alright guys, there's my start. If anyone wants to offer to beta that'd be cool. Otherwise I'm gonna try to get a new chapter out every couple of days. Thanks

**~Kitamea**


	2. Chapter 2

Good day, fine people! Kit is back with another exciting episode of "Premonitions" today! So sit back and enjoy!

Premonitions

Chapter 2: 05/22/12

Pairings: TylerxReid CalebxPogue

* * *

"That's new." Reid attempted to lighten the situation, but all three of them knew that Tyler's premonitions were never wrong.

Tyler's brow furrowed and his body tensed in Reid's arms. The blonde witch recognized the signs that the boy was waking up and gently shook him. "Tyler, wake up!" The brunette moaned before his eyes fluttered open. He shakily sat up, relieving Reid of his weight, and brought his hands to his aching head.

"What the hell just happened?" Tyler asked. The three older boys exchanged worried glances.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Reid asked. When Tyler shook his head he became even more worried. Tyler normally remembered his premonitions. The blonde witch looked over his younger brother's small frame. Tyler's shirt was bloodied beyond repair. The boy sat leaning on his knees with his head in his hands. He was shaking, but Reid couldn't tell if it was because of the premonition or the massive headache the boy had developed.

Reid froze. Tyler was in pain and the blonde didn't know how to help him. Seeing this, Caleb took control of the situation. He helped Tyler up and they both began to climb the winding stairs. In the meanwhile Reid just continued to stare at the spot where Tyler was sitting, his fists balled tightly.

"Reid," Pogue patted his younger brother on the back, "He'll be ok. We can stop this." At that Reid turned sharply and ran up the spiral staircase. Pogue sighed, looking around the sanctuary. Maybe an answer would pop out at him, but probably not. The biker sat exhausted on his bench. The next four days were going to be hell if they couldn't figure out a way to keep Tyler safe. Baby boy had been terrified after one premonition, Pogue couldn't imagine how he felt about two in one day.

The biker stalked up the stairs, setting the traps as he went. He found the other three boys in the front room. Caleb and Tyler had only made it to the couch when the younger boy had collapsed from exhaustion. "I think we should get him home. We can discuss this tomorrow." Caleb said, a sound of finality in his voice. Reid had a wet cloth and was wiping all the blood off of Tyler's skin.

Tyler looked awful. He looked so vulnerable, pale and shaking. Today was definitely not the day to talk to the young witch no matter how pressing the issue was. Besides, they had four days right? Nervous glances between the three older brothers showed that they didn't know what they should do. There was only so much time left, but until Tyler woke up there was nothing any of them could do.

Reid took off his school blazer and laid it over Tyler to shield him from the rain. It was still pouring outside. Reid laid Baby Boy in the backseat of his car. Reid then plopped in the driver's seat. He hesitated, taking in his surroundings for a moment. He closed his eyes. He listened to the soft plopping of raindrops on the roof of the car, Tyler's soft breathing in the backseat, his own pounding heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, the blonde punk watched his older brothers discuss something in the window of the colony house. The two boys moved from the window, but when they didn't leave the house Reid figured the two went back to the sanctuary to look at the Book. Only strong magic like used in the sanctuary could shadow Reid's sight.

Looking in the rear view mirror, Reid froze. He felt like he was staring into the face of death itself. Tyler had managed to sit up, now sitting completely straight in the middle of the back seat. Blood again running thickly over his lips and down his chin, the young brunette looked through only half open black eyes. Tyler just looked through Reid, awake, but unaware.

"Reid," The younger boy rasped, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Tyler, you need to lay down and rest." The blonde cooed softly, "We'll be back at the dorms soon."

"He's here, Reid," Tyler said, pointing at the front of the car.

Standing about twenty feet of the car was a figure drenched in black. He appeared to be soaked in ink as the two boys couldn't see his face, or any other distinguishable features for that matter. The figure stood with his shoulders broad and his head down low. He appeared to be in some sort of trench coat, also as black as night. A flash of yellow showed that the 'thing' had its teeth bared. Another flash of red and the creature, man, whatever it was, stared into the depths of Reid's soul.

"What the fuck is that?" Reid said, never letting his eyes move away from it.

"It's him." Tyler said as if he were in a trance. "He's the one."

"The one?" Reid glanced back at Tyler. The boy was shaking. His eyes were clenched shut and his cheeks were streaked with tears. The brunette was biting his lip to try and keep it from quivering. "Tyler, look at me! Who is he?" Reid glanced back at the figure who hadn't moved.

Tyler looked at Reid before wiping his face off with his sleeve. He took a long deep breath before speaking shakily.

"He's the one from my premonition. Reid, he's going to kill me." The creature seemed to take that as his cue and began marching towards the car.

"Holy shit!" Reid yelled, trying to get the car started. The car seemed to find new life and started with a roar. Throwing the car into reverse, Reid looked back a split second to see if anything was behind him. When he turned back, the creature was staring him in the face. It raised a long black nail and started carving the windshield. The glass withered under the creature's touch and melted, seeping on to the dashboard in liquid form.

Reid was frozen. He'd never seen anything like it. Whatever it was, it could kill both of them in a single touch.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. I just wanted to thank alykat14 and True Essence for being my first reviewers. I appreciate every one I get as they motivate me to put chapters up quicker *wink wink nudge nudge*. I really do appreciate the feedback, it's what tells me if a story is worth continuing or not and keeps it alive. Love you guys!

Till next time!

-Kit


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my goodness! I wasn't expecting any reviews so quickly! Thanks again to alykat14, True Essence, and Stacey Q. Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking as well.

Premonitions

Chapter 3

* * *

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Pogue asked, glancing at Reid's unmoving car. Reid had just plopped down in the driver's seat and looked exhausted.

"Yeah, he should be fine," the older boy sighed, "Besides, he's dealt with this more than either of us combined." Pogue nodded, finding Caleb's words oddly calming.

"Tyler's premonitions are fucking scary as hell." Pogue mumbled, causing a slight chuckle from Caleb. "Don't laugh! That's the first time I've seen him do that." Pogue spouted defensively.

"Unfortunately, you get used to them. There was something not quite right about this one." Caleb's brow furrowed. Tyler always remembered what he saw, down to every tiny detail. The reason they were called to the house was because of something he saw, something horrible. Tyler's power was growing rapidly, the amount of blood on the young boys shirt could attest to that, but he was losing control. Tyler's power was destroying him.

"Maybe we should go look in the book?" Pogue offered. Caleb just nodded and followed Pogue down the dark winding stairs. However neither of them knew of the trouble that their two younger brothers were now in.

Reid stepped on the gas as hard as he could, throwing the creature off the hood of the car. He flipped the car around and instantly took out his phone. The phone rang, but no one was picking up.

"Fuck!" Reid shouted as he threw his phone in the passenger seat. He knew that the sanctuary didn't get reception. Reid stepped on the gas as he saw the creature walking towards the car again, seemingly unaffected with its earlier impact with the ground.

Tyler sat in the backseat puzzled. When Reid looked back at him with a terrified look on his face Tyler was hit with a realization, one he was unable to act on. The creature was now at the hood of the car again. Instead of jumping on the hood like it did before, it turned back to see Caleb and Pogue leaving the house. "Shit," Tyler groaned wide-eyed. The younger boy grabbed Reid by the shoulder, his eyes turning black, and the two remained in place as the creature threw the car, they had just escaped, at Caleb and Pogue. The older boys just barely manage to dodge the car as it was sent crashing into the front door of the old colony house.

The creature, composed of darkness and pure evil, turned its sights back to the younger brothers. Tyler and Reid stumbled to their feet, both their eyes black and ready to fight. Pogue recovered first, sending a blast to the monsters back. The creature was caught off guard momentarily before turning and charging at Pogue.

"Shit!" The biker cursed. He hadn't thought far enough to know what to do. Tyler seemed to instinctively know what to do and, with a flick of his wrist, sent his Hummer flying into the creature. "Everyone, in the sanctuary now!" The younger boy yelled. Pogue was at Caleb's side in a moment, noticing the eldest brother hadn't completely avoided the car.

Caleb's ankle was black and blue, obviously broken, and covered in blood. All four boys hurried to the sanctuary, followed by Gorman. Tyler could see the creature moving from the wreckage of his Hummer and felt a sense of foreboding wash over him. He closed the door, knowing that the creature wouldn't be able to breach the magic reinforced walls. However, when he heard the clawing and pounding on the door his heart nearly stopped. His premonitions were never wrong. Tyler knew what would happen if he turned around, and it scared him to the point that he was frozen.

Tyler was sitting in his calculus class, the only class he had by himself. He didn't feel well so he excused himself from the class, just barely making it to the empty hallway before he collapsed. His premonitions always felt the same, like he was flying down a dark tunnel until he reached a bright flash. He saw himself standing at the top of the stairs, staring at the door. Something was pounding on it and Tyler couldn't move. He heard Reid and Pogue yelling for him and he slowly turned his head to look down the stairs at him. "Guys…" Tyler's voice called. It sounded unsure, as if he weren't confident about it. He slowly turned around when a black hand broke though the door and grabbed him by the neck.

There Tyler was. Standing at the top of the stairs and petrified.

"Baby Boy, get your ass down here!" Reid called.

"Tyler as long as we're in here we are safe." Pogue called.

The blonde punk was watching Gorman heal Caleb's broken ankle when Tyler called back. "Guys…" Something about the way Tyler called them sent a chill up Reid's spine. Reid began to walk up the winding stairs when the pounding on the door suddenly stopped. He could barely see Tyler's outline in the darkness. The brunette was standing deathly still.

"Tyler?" The younger boy turned around. For a second the boy relaxed, about to take a step down the stairs, until the creature's black hand smashed a hole in the door, grabbing Tyler by the throat. "Tyler!" Reid screamed as he sprinted towards the boy. The creature had pulled Tyler to the door and the younger boy was unable to move. He struggled, his hands instantly reaching for his throat when he felt like his flesh was melting.

"Reid!" He screamed, desperately trying to get the creature's hand off his throat. "Reid, Please!" The blonde was trying to pry the black fingers from Tyler's neck, but he only succeeded in burning his hands. Tears were streaming down Tyler's face as he realized there was nothing either of them could do. Reid could see through the door to the outside, could see the ink like creature, could see why Tyler was horrified.

Tyler gasped, his head lolled, and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Tyler!" Reid shouted, holding Tyler's face in his hands, "Please hold on!" Reid could feel his own tears stream down his cheeks. Tyler was right, and all of them were helpless to save him.

* * *

I hope ya'll liked it! Sorry for such the long wait, summer school sucks but now that I'm done with my summer 1 class I should be able to regularly update until summer 2! Remember! Reviews mean faster chapters :)

Love ya!

~Kit


	4. Chapter 4

Ok…Chapter 4! I realize I'm not too good at action scenes so sorry! This chapter should be the last of the action for a while and I promise there will be slash in the next chapter. I'm strategically placing it. ;) Also this chapter you will get to see the plot peek it's head out, this is only the beginning… literally. So here we go again

Premonitions

Chapter 4

08/02/2012

Tyler gasped, his head lolled, and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Tyler!" Reid shouted, holding Tyler's face in his hands, "Please hold on!" Reid could feel his own tears stream down his cheeks. Tyler was right, and all of them were helpless to save him.

A demon stood on the edge of the horizon, watching the scene unfold. He appeared to be an old man, clutching a cane to stay upright. He was feeling weak, but the ink like demon was doing his bidding well. He had conjured the demon from the foulest pits of hell to do his bidding. He had promised to end his eternal damnation if he were to kill this boy, Tyler Simms. The Demon had been eager and willing.

A marvelous sound reached the old man's ears. The sound of screaming. The sound of his prey screaming in agony as his flesh began to melt and his blood began to boil. The sounds of his loved ones screaming helplessly as all they could do was watch. Yes…it was a marvelous noise. The day would come to a close and he, Mephistopheles, would be victorious. The old man stood proudly, the game was won.

A pale blue hand grabbed his shoulder. The old man looked at it with disgust. How dare he be touched, even if it was his son. "Get your filthy hands off of me, Blackheart," the old man spat.

"But father," The younger feigned a kind of sorrow in his voice, "I'm hurt."

Mephistopheles turned and glared at his son. "What are you doing here?"

"Ha! You think I'd let you win the game so quickly?" Blackheart turned knowingly towards the old colony house, "You aren't the only one who can make empty promises." As if on cue another demon charged and tackled the black fiend. Blackheart smirked, he had promised to end this demon's suffering if it were to destroy his father's demon and to deliver a message to the boys inside.

Blackheart watched his demon stand defiantly. Its green oozing skin glistened in the sinking sun and its yellow fangs gnashed at the ink demon. The two creatures faced off, staring each other down. Suddenly the two leaped at each other, the two demons tearing each other's flesh and killing each other.

Reid was relieved when the demon, for whatever reason, relinquished Tyler's throat from its grasp. Reid did not hesitate picking Tyler's unconscious form up and carrying him down the winding stairs. Pogue had gotten behind him at some point. I must not have heard him, Reid thought. The scorch marks on Tyler's neck were deep. Black charred skin surrounded gaping red holes of flesh.

"Jesus," Caleb gasped. He could hear the commotion at the top of the stairs but was unable to help due to his broken ankle. Reid's quivering form was nearly as terrifying as Tyler's wounds. Gorman was looking over Tyler's throat with a deep frown. Pogue was pacing back and forth, every once in a while glancing at the top of the stairs. Caleb felt like a fly on the wall as he watched his family begin to crumble.

Reid's hands shook. The burn from the demon caused him immense pain. He would not complain though. They needed to save Tyler. He needed for Tyler to be ok. Guilt, a wave of nausea, contorted Reid's stomach until he felt like he was going to be sick. Reid hadn't even realized the tears streaming down his face, and when he did he wiped them away angrily with his sleeve. Reid needed some time alone. The sanctuary was just one open round room to the unknowing eye, but there were secret doors and passages all around them.

"Reid," Gorman called the younger boy who looked up from Tyler's damaged body in response. "There's a book I need. It's in the western catacombs."

Reid just looked suspiciously at the old man. The only one who knew the catacombs well enough to find anything was Tyler, and even he'd get lost in the western side. "What book do you need?" Reid asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Two actually," Gorman clarified, looking at Pogue with a knowing look. "Advanced Healing Methods will be in the eastern catacombs, very easy to find. The second is Demon Manifestations. I'm unsure of its whereabouts in the western catacombs, but it is essential in order to defeat the demon outside." Reid and Pogue glanced at each other before seemingly walking through a wall. Illusions were rampant throughout the sanctuary. Someone could very easily get lost.

"How are you holding up?" Pogue asked as they stalked through the eastern catacombs.

"How do you think I'm holding up? My best friend was attacked by a demon and could die at any moment now." Reid's voice was oddly calm, which sent chills up Pogue's spine. He glanced over at Reid and realized the younger boy was struggling to keep himself together. That's why Gorman had me come with him, Pogue thought. Reid's jaw was quivering and his eyes were red rimmed with unshed tears.

The two boys reached a dead end in the bookcases. Reid reached up and grabbed the book they were looking for but turned to see Pogue blocking his was. Reid was trapped in between two bookcases, a wall, and Pogue. "Reid, he'll be alright, you don't have to be strong for him. He's plenty strong on his own." Reid didn't look up at Pogue, only stared back down at the old dirty book.

"You didn't see him…" Reid trailed off, remembering the terrified look on Tyler's face when they first saw the demon. "You didn't see him when he told me that THING, that DEMON, was the one from his vision. The one that KILLED him!" Reid's voice was dangerously low. "You didn't see the look on his face while it had it's fucking acid hands on him, crushing his throat, you didn't try to pry it off of him and watch as your best friend begins to crumble and die! Don't pretend like you know how I feel!" Reid was yelling now, his tears finally overflowing. The blonde punk threw the book to the floor before marching off to the western catacombs.

That went well, was all that Pogue could think as he picked the discarded book up. The biker decided it would be best for Reid to have some time to himself, so instead of following Pogue returned to where Caleb, Tyler, and Gorman were waiting for them. "How's he holding up?" Pogue asked as he kneeled in between Caleb and Gorman. He didn't need them to answer. He handed the book to Gorman who immediately flipped through pages until he found what he was looking for.

"How's Reid?" Caleb asked, changing the subject. Pogue just shook his head. Caleb pat Pogue on the shoulder, his hand lingering, until he returned his attention to Tyler's harsh breathing.

"Caleb, perhaps a walk around the catacombs will help you exercise that ankle?" Gorman said with a glint in his eyes. He wanted time alone to work on Tyler. The process he found could heal Tyler, but it was very painful. Tyler's brothers had undergone enough stress for one day, they didn't need to bear Tyler's pain on top of that. "Pogue, go with him and make sure he doesn't injure himself." The two boys looked at each other, obviously confused, before leaving the dark and damp meeting room.

This isn't the best place for him, Gorman concluded, I can heal the wound, but if he gets an infection I can't stop it while we're trapped in here. A loud scream from outside confirmed that they could not go outside yet. The meeting room is too damp and musty, the whole sanctuary is too damp and musty, Gorman sneered. He'd have to do his best.

"Tyler!" Gorman shook the unconscious boy. "I need you to wake up!" The young brunette groaned, his eyes fluttering open. "This will hurt, but you have to stay awake through it." The old man rasped. Tyler tried to sit up, only to be forced back down by and old but stronger hand.

"Reid," the younger boy whimpered, "please."

"I'll have Caleb and Pogue go get him when I'm done." Tyler seemed to visibly relax before pain shook his body. He scrunched his eyes shut as the pain in his throat became unbearable. "I'm going to start now," Without any warning a searing pain tore through his body. Tyler's back arched and he panted in pain. "Breathe!" Gorman demanded, but all the younger boy could do was pant. He only desperately wished that it would end so that he could see Reid.

Reid continued to browse around the western catacombs, searching for a book he was pretty sure didn't exist. "I've been through every damn one of these bookshelves!" He yelled, clearly agitated. "There isn't a fucking book called Demon Manifestations and if there was it's gone now." He said bitterly, calming down by the end of his thought. He swiftly turned on his heels, if he couldn't find the damn book he might as well be with Baby Boy.

When he entered the meeting area Tyler lay panting and drenched in sweat, Gorman was nowhere to be found. "Reid," Tyler rasped, smiling up at the boy. It was the first time Reid had seen Tyler smile in a day. To think I woke up this morning and everything was normal, and now there's a demon after us, Reid frowned. Tyler gave him a confused look, not knowing Reid's inner thoughts.

The tall slender blonde sat on the floor, propping Tyler's head in his lap. "How are you doing baby boy?" He asked, studying the younger boy's face for any trace of pain. Tyler rolled his head backwards, studying the other boy's face. Reid had been crying, the evidence was in the red streaks burning on his cheeks. The blonde's eyes were rimmed red. I caused that, Tyler thought sadly.

"I'm fine," Tyler said, "How are your hands?"

Honestly, Reid had forgotten about his hands. In the heat of the moment he had just tried to pry the creature's hands off of his best friends neck, all pain was drowned out by his heart beating in his throat. He held his hands up to look at them. They were covered in black charred skin. They hurt a little bit, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Judging by the amount of sweat Tyler was drenched in, healing was quite a process too. Tyler looked guilty. It wasn't his fault, his visions often omitted some substantial information.

"Reid," Tyler started to sit up to get his attention.

"Yes?" Reid helped the younger boy up. Tyler blushed. What the hell, Reid thought. The room was poorly lit, maybe he was imagining things. Tyler just looked to the ground to hide his embarrassment.

"Nothing… Just, thanks for trying to save me." For a moment both boys sat in awkward silence before it was broken.

"Let's go find Gorman," Reid said, helping the younger boy up.

* * *

Yaaaay! Chapter 4 is done!

Only one review, it made me sad. I do appreciate it though! Thanks to alykat14 for sticking with me since the beginning! Reviews please! I don't like to beg :p


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Let's go find Gorman," Reid said, helping the younger boy up.

Tyler did not immediately follow Reid. Something inside of him said that Reid needed time to himself and that the Older boy would not look back to see if he were following him. Tyler looked to the winding stairs, his hand reached up to his neck subconciously. It still hurt to think about his own searing flesh. He remembered the look of terror on his best friend's face, the look of utter desperation.

"Why the fuck am I still here?" Tyler asked himself. The brunette was about to turn to follow Reid into the catacombs when there was a bang on the door to the sanctuary.

A whisper floated through the air, "Come to the door, Tyler." Tyler didn't move, the voice sent chills up his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned, Reid hadn't come to look for him yet. The whispers were growing louder. They sounded like they were getting closer. Maybe they WERE getting closer. Tyler couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. The voice sounded like it was right over his shoulder.

"Tyler, your timeline has been shortened." Tyler could feel teeth gnashing by his ears. "I'm coming to get you TOMORROW." Tyler stood wide eyed, unable to turn and see what was behind him. "Tell your friends that it is hopeless. Tell them to abandon you here and they will be spared, but if they try to save you they will be given the most torturous endings to their lives that they could ever imagine." Tyler could hear footsteps coming his direction. "and so they know that I am serious..." Tyler had thought that he was only hearing the voice, but suddenly his right arm was ingulfed in pain.

Tyler looked down at his arm to see a long gash stretching from his wrist to his elbow. His blood was flowing freely to the floor. " I've bled so much today," Tyler thought out loud to himself. He was feeling nasues.

Reid had been unaware that Tyler had not followed him. He reached where Gorman, Caleb, and Pogue were all sitting in the catacombs. One of the dark and damp walls had been bewitched to look like a cave looking out to the sea. The smell of salt even hung in the air. "What's this?" The yound blonde asked.

"It's a bewitching put on the wall generations before." Caleb explained.

"What you see is the Boston Harbor. If we walk through the wall then we'll be in Boston. That's our escape route," Pogue finished.

"But not without the book! Otherwise we're in the dark about how to defeat the demons." Gorman growled. Before Reid could protest Gorman asked, "Where is Tyler?"

Reid's heart sunk in his chest. He instantly used his vision to search around him and found the young boy standing in the middle of the meeting room. Something else was there, he could sense it. Reid took off sprinting towards his younger brother, following the twisting and turning hallways. Suddenly Tyler's forearm was split open, but Reid had been watching Tyler the whole time and hadn't seen anyone or anything in the room with him. Reid turned the corner and saw the young man sitting in the floor by himself. Reid tore off pieces of his school shirt and tied Tyler's forearm to stop the bleeding.

"Tyler, come on." Reid said trying to pull him to his feel, but Tyler refused to budge. "Tyler, we have to go. It's not safe here!" Reid desperately cried.

"Reid it's hopeless." Tyler sighed. "One of the demons came to me."

Reid's eyes became impossibly wide, "Then why are you just sitting there? We have to go now!"

"Because the demons said if you helped me, they'd kill you! They'd kill you, and Pogue, and Caleb, and Gorman. They'd kill you all. I can't let that happen." Tyler frowned. His chest was heaving and he was looking much paler.

"Well if you won't go to Gorman, i'll bring him to you!" Reid was frantic. Pulling out his cell phone Reid dialed Caleb. The group was back in the meeting room within a couple minutes.

"Tyler, give me your arm!" Tyler refused. "Tyler, give me your arm now!" Gorman demanded. He pulled Tyler's arm to him as the younger man was too weak to resist. Tyler's head lolled before he fell over on top of Pogue.

"The demon," Tyler panted, "The demon said it was coming to get me tomorrow." Gorman frowned, furrowing his brow deeply as he unwrapped Tyler's arm. The boy had slipped unconcious and Reid looked ready to have a fit. He was yelling for Tyler to wake up and breaking the old man's concentration.

"Caleb, take Reid and look for that book. We have a slim window of opportunity. We have to find it now!". Gorman demanded. Pogue kept a tight hold of Tyler as Caleb dragged Reid off screaming into the catacombs.

"Caleb let go of me!" Reid shouted. Caleb kept Reid in a tight bear hug. The younger blonde struggled until he was exhausted. Caleb remained silent, just waiting for Reid to calm down on his own. "Please Caleb," the blonde's voice choked, "we have to save him."

"I know, Reid. We aren't going to do that by losing our heads!" Reid finally calmed down and pulled away from Caleb's grip. "We have to find that book as fast as we can so we can get to Boston and figure something out. The sooner the better, it seems Tyler's given up already."

Reid just nodded. "I can use my sight and see if I can find it." Reid sat cross legged on the hard dirt floor. He was focusing on everything: the damp and moldy smell of the cave mixing with the salty scent of the harbor, the sound of his own breathing and caleb's breathing mixing together, his own heartbeat pounding rapidly in his chest, and the hard ground below him. And one by one Reid pushed away all of his senses. He was calm and he could scroll down the many bookcases one by one faster than he and Caleb would with their combined efforts.

Suddenly Reid's eyes shot open. "I found it!" Caleb was surprised how fast Reid's powers worked. What would have taken the two of them the rest of the day to find, Reid's powers found in an hour.

"Fuck yeah! Lead the way blondie!" Caleb exclaimed, helping Reid to his feet. Reid swayed for a minute before deciding he needed to sit down again.

"Ugh, I think i'm gonna be sick." Reid brought his head in between his knees. It was something that cured car sickness, not really the kind of sickness caused by overusing his powers. Subconciously though, he thought that it helped a little bit. "I just need a minute," Reid said swallowing hard. He didn't need anything coming up at the moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Reid mumbled, his head still between his knees.

"Yeah, sure," Caleb sat down next to Reid, slightly taken by surprise by Reid's solemn tone.

"Do you think we can save him?" At that moment Reid sounded vilnerable, "...and don't give me some bullshit answer!" Caleb almost laughed at how defensive Reid got about his emotions.

"I honestly dont know, Reid." Reid's shoulders were shaking so Caleb held him in a strong grasp. " We're going to try Reid, they won't take him without a fight, you got it?" Reid just nodded, never uncurling himself.

"I dont know if Tyler will be the same after this. He's my best friend. He's my brother." Reid chuckled a little bit. "Hell, recently i've been thinking of him as more than a brother, but i don't know what to even think about that.".

Once again Caleb was surprised. "Believe me, I know how you feel." Caleb gave a small smile that Reid couldn't see. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still feeling like shit, but we don't havemuch time. Hell, I don't even know what time it is.". Reid pulled out his cell phone. 2:34 am. "Shit, we don't even know what time they're coming."

Caleb didn't say anything. He just followed Reid as they jogged in the direction of the book.

Tyler woke with Pogue staring down at him. "There you are. You've been out for a while". Tyler's head felt groggy. He sat up bringing his hand to his head where a pounding, almost nauseating headache had formed.

"Fuck me, my head is killing me."

Pogue laughed, "No thanks, but i'm sure i can find someone to help you out with that." Unfortunately Tyler didn't find Pogue's joke as funny.

"Where is everyone?" Tyler asked, finally getting his bearings back.

"We need to meet them in the catacombs, they found the book. We just need to get out of here now!" Tyler nodded and stumbled to his feet. For once Tyler had hope. They could make it to Boston and regroup and rest for once.

"How long was I out?" Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 2:59 am right now so about an hour and a half." Tyler followed Pogue into the catacombs hopeful for once.

* * *

Please any reviews would be very appreciated! i'm sorry that it took so long for me to update guys. There's a liiittle hint of slash in here but i'm leaving it as it is for chapters to come! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~kitamea


End file.
